Thin metal lines are required in integrated circuitry in, for example, opto-electronics, semiconductor technologies and electronic surgical implants.
For nanoscale circuits, conventional methods using metallic inks or mask and etch processes do not as yet possess the requirements which can ensure the deposition of accurate straight lines of high resolution, and the formation of perfect right angles rather than arcs during integrated circuit manufacture. Furthermore, if high resolution is not obtained high density interconnects cannot be manufactured.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate and/or mitigate against this.